Alternate Opening & Ending to Wicked
by Gotham317
Summary: Alternate opening and ending to Wicked. A teenage Dorothy visits Oz on the anniversary of the death of the Wicked Witch. She meets an old woman who reveals the story and the truth about the Witch. Dorothy is shocked and betrayed, but the ghost of Elphaba comes to help her. Will Dorothy also forgive a certain straw man for deceiving her?
1. Alternate Opening

_**This is the alternate opening and the ending of Wicked the Musical. Takes place ten years after Return to Oz when Dorothy destroyed the Nome King and freed Ozma. Dorothy secretly visits the Land of Oz over the years to hang out with her friends with the use of the ruby slippers controlled by Queen Ozma, as shown at the end of Return to Oz when Ozma told Dorothy that she would check in on her and see if Dorothy wants to visit Oz. But years later, Dorothy reaches the age of eighteen and grows into a beautiful young lady. When she visits Oz again, everyone is celebrating the anniversary of the death of the Wicked Witch of the West and Dorothy is the honored guest because she melted the Witch. However, Dorothy is visited by Mother Yackle, an old crone who was present at Elphaba's birth, and tells Dorothy the entire story and the truth about the Witch of the West, leaving Dorothy in shock. Here's my thought, what if Elphaba really did die when melted by Dorothy? What if the note she received from the winged monkey would say Fiyero is supposedly dead which drives Elphaba to suicide? Therefore the bucket was placed on the shelf by Elphaba so when Dorothy would throw it on her, Elphaba will melt for real. She would be allergic to water and tears would burn her eyes if she ever cried, just like Theodora. What if Fiyero had lost his memory when transformed into the scarecrow while being tortured by the guards? He probably wanted a brain to regain his memory. The Cowardly Lion's name for future reference is Burr named from The Lion Among Men book. Characters from the Oz books and Oz movies appear, and from the coronation scene at the end of Return to Oz.**_

_**Enjoy it, and no negative comments please.**_

It had been ten years since the long lost ruler of Oz, Princess Ozma the daughter of King Pastoria and Queen Lurline, was found and rescued by Dorothy Gale of Kansas after the defeat of the evil Nome King. And it had been ten years since the demise of the Wicked Witch of the West, and all of Oz was celebrating the anniversary of her death and how Dorothy freed the land of her wickedness.

The Emerald City's lights glowed within the dark of the night sky like a Christmas tree. The green rays of light danced high above the towers of this magnificent city as mysterious monkeys swung on ropes that were tied to a tall and mysterious clock dragon, while his buddies climbed down and danced beneath the clock dragon.

Townspeople gathered around at the square of the city, where Queen Ozma rode by on her wooden Sawhorse to the stage nearby. Ozma was no longer a little girl, but an attractive and gorgeous young lady. Her golden blonde hair had grown long that reached her chest, she wore the same headwear with flowers on each side around her forehead, but a golden tall crown was placed on the center of her head. She carried a magic wand with the letters O and Z on top, wore a sparkling emerald green and white gown, and on her feet were the magical ruby slippers. Sitting behind her on a pillow tied to the wooden horse is Billina the hen, who clucked hello to the pass byers.

Queen Ozma waved and smiled at the crowd as they all danced and sang about the demise of the Wicked Witch of the West. Among the crowd were other famous characters, the Scarecrow, the Tin Man, the Cowardly Lion, Jack Pumpkinhead, Tiktok, the Hungry Tiger, the Gump, Braided Man, Shaggy Man, Button Bright, the Ork, Bumpy Man, the Frogman, Scraps the Patchwork Girl, Polychrome, Jellia Jamb, Notta Bit More the clown, Tommy Kwikstep, Wogglebug, Queen of the Field Mice, China Princess, Munchkins, Gillikins, Quadlings, Winkies, and nearly everyone in Oz came to Emerald City to join the party.

**(Civilians)**

**Good news!**

**She's dead!**

**The Witch of the West is dead**

**The wickedest witch there ever was**

**The enemy of all of us here in Oz is dead**

**Good news, good news**

Man1: Look! It's Glinda!

Glinda, the beautiful and Good Witch of the North, smiled sweetly to the cheering crowd as her bubble landed gently beside Ozma on the stage.

Ozma: Hello Glinda. It's good to see you here.

Glinda: It's good to see me, isn't it? No need to respond that was rhetorical. Fellow Ozians…

**Let us be glad, let us be grateful**

**Let us rejoicify the goodness could subdue**

**The wicked workings of you-know-who**

**Isn't it nice to know that good will conquer evil?**

**The truth we all believe will by and by be out live a lie**

**For you and…**

While Glinda was singing, Ozma had tapped her heels together three times and asked for Dorothy to be brought to Oz immediately.

Ozma: Bring Dorothy to Oz at once! Oh, and don't forget Toto too!

A flash of red sparkles appeared onstage and there, standing beside Ozma, was Dorothy Gale herself. By Dorothy's feet was little Toto, her pet dog and companion. Dorothy had grown up too, and just like Ozma, she was very pretty. She no longer wore pigtails, her long brown hair was let loose that flowed past her shoulders. She wore a dirty blue farm dress with a white apron, but the dirty dress didn't cause anyone to look upon her with disdain, but with happy and joyful greetings.

Dorothy: Hello everyone! Sorry if I couldn't come with anything fancy to wear. I was busy working on the farm with Aunt Em and Uncle Henry.

Ozma: It's all right, Dorothy. I'll give you one of my best dresses to wear.

Seeing the happy Scarecrow, Tin Man, and Lion in the crowd, Dorothy happily walked down the staircase to hug and greet her childhood friends.

Dorothy: Hey guys! It's great to see you.

Scarecrow: Hello Dorothy! My, you certainly have grown!

Tin Man: It's so good to see you. We really missed you.

Lion: You're as pretty as a dandelion now.

Dorothy: Thank you. By the way, where is everybody here? What's going on?

Glinda: My dear Dorothy, today is the anniversary of the day you destroyed the Wicked Witch of the West. And we all agreed to have you here as our honored guest because you were the one who destroyed her.

Dorothy: Why, I'm honored. But the deaths of the Witches of the East and the West were accidental. I never meant to kill anyone on pur-

Man2: Glinda! Exactly how dead is she?

Glinda: Well, there has been much rumor and speculation... innuendo, outuendo... but let me set the record straight. According to the Time Dragon Clock, the melting occurred ten years ago at the 13th hour; a direct result of a bucket of water thrown by a female child, which that child was our very own Dorothy Gale. Yes, the Wicked Witch of the West is dead!

**(Civilians)**

**No one mourns the wicked**

**No one cries, they won't return**

**No one lays a lily on their grave**

**The good man scorns the wicked**

**Through their lives, our children learn**

**What we miss, when we misbehave **

**Glinda: And goodness knows**

**The wicked's lives are lonely**

**Goodness knows the wicked die alone**

**It just shows when you're wicked**

**You're left lonely on your own**

**Chorus: Yes, goodness knows**

**The wicked's lives are lonely**

**Goodness knows the wicked cry alone**

**Nothing grows for the wicked**

**They reap only what they've sown**

Man2: Glinda, where does wickedness happen?

Glinda: That's a good question; one that many people find confusifying. Are people born wicked? Or do they have wickedness thrust upon them? After all, she had a childhood. She had a father, who just happened to be governor of Munchkinland. She had a mother, as so many do.

The Witch's father was Frex Thropp, governor of the Munchkin County. He had to leave on a business trip and had to leave his wife, Melena Thropp, at home. But the minute Frex left home, Melena began seeing a mysterious salesman.

Glinda: And like every family – they had their secrets.

The Witch's mother had an affair with the salesman, who gave her a drink of Green Elixer from a bottle.

Glinda: And of course, from the moment she was born, she was…well…different.

When Melena gave birth to the baby, everyone was shocked to see that the newborn baby girl was born with green skin. Frex rejected the baby at first sight, but the old nurse held the baby gingerly.

Glinda: So you see, it couldn't have been easy!

**(Civilians)**

**No one mourns the wicked**

**Now at last, she's dead and gone**

**Now at last, there's joy throughout the land**

**And goodness knows, we know what goodness is**

**Goodness knows the wicked die alone**

**Woe to those who spurn what the goodnesses**

**They are shown, no one mourns the wicked**

**(Glinda) **

**Good news**

**(Civilians)**

**No one mourns the wicked**

**(Glinda)**

**Good news**

**(Civilians) **

**No one mourns the wicked…Wicked…Wicked!**

Glinda: Well, this has been fun! But as you can imagine I have much to attend to, what with the party and Queen Ozma inviting me into the garden for tea. Please enjoy yourselves and have fun! So, if there are no further questions...

Man2: Glinda, is it true you were her friend?

The crowd stared at the man in disbelief, then back at Glinda.

Glinda: Well, I... you see... um... yes.

The crowd gasped even louder.

Glinda: Well, it depends on what you mean by "friend." I did know her. That is, our paths did cross... at school. But you must understand, it was a long time ago and we were both very young.

Dorothy: You two used to be friends?

Glinda: You seem surprised.

Dorothy: No…it's just that…from what you've explained so far, the Witch must've had a rough childhood when having green skin, all because her mother had an affair with a stranger who made her drink icky Green Elixer. I mean, it's nice to have a friend once in a while. But…how did you two become friends?

Glinda: I'll explain it to you someday, dear.

Glinda turned to follow Ozma up the staircase to the palace gates, with Dorothy in tow still asking questions. The crowd went their separate ways to do whatever activities that were being held in the party of Emerald City.

Dorothy: But Glinda, you must tell us! I wanna know more about you and the Witch! When did you stop being friends with her? What were you two like back then? What was she like? How did she become wicked? What happened between the two of you?

Glinda: _(harshly)_ DOROTHY!

Her outburst made Dorothy stop talking and step back with fright. She had never seen Glinda snap at anyone before. Glinda was usually her cheery and bright self, but the tone in her voice told her to stop asking questions. Seeing the eighteen year old's reaction to her behavior, the Good Witch calmed down and took a deep breath.

Glinda: I'm sorry, dear. I don't like to talk about it. Right now, I need to rest after my long journey. Sometimes it gets tiring to travel by bubble.

Ozma: Will you be joining us for tea in the royal garden, Dorothy?

Dorothy: Yes, but I need a new dress. This dirty one will never do, after working all day on the farm.

But no sooner Ozma and Glinda went inside the palace, Dorothy saw an old crone wearing a cloak and hood beckoning Dorothy to her, which she did.

Dorothy: Can I help you, miss?

Mother Yackle: I want to talk to you, child.

Dorothy: About what?

Mother Yackle: About the Witch. You wish to know more about her and Glinda?

Dorothy: Yes, I do.

Mother Yackle: Follow me.

Dorothy followed the old woman to the church, and to the bedroom of the old woman, where beautiful green glass windows were behind the bed and an old book shelf stood by the left corner. A tray with a tea set stood on a table close to the bed, where Yackle gave Dorothy a cup of tea.

Mother Yackle: Child, I am Mother Yackle, head of the St. Glinda Church. I overheard you express your sympathy towards the Witch, despite what other people say about her.

Dorothy: Was that wrong of me to say it?

Mother Yackle: No, you were right. And you wish to know more about why she and Glinda became friends and why she became the Wicked Witch we still remember her by?

Dorothy: Yes. But why tell me this now? How do you know about the Witch?

Mother Yackle: Because all of Oz knows you have a kind and caring heart, and would be willing to understand anyone with their problems. As to your second question, I was present when she was born. But you must know that she wasn't called a witch back then, she had a name.

Dorothy: She did? What was her name?

Mother Yackle: Her name is – Elphaba.


	2. Alternate Ending

Mother Yackle: Madame Morrible was arrested by Glinda, the Wizard left in his balloon, you got home to Kansas by the power of the ruby slippers, the Scarecrow ruled Oz until you found and rescued Queen Ozma from Mombi and the Nome King. And since that day, all of Oz made this a special day to celebrate her demise. But I have seen Glinda sneak out into the woods to place flowers on Elphaba's grave far out into the woods where Elphaba and Fiyero had their romantic moment together.

Dorothy: But is all of this true? How can you know all this?

Yackle handed Dorothy Elphaba's journal, which Dorothy read from page to page. Her eyes grew wider than ever and her jaw dropped open.

Mother Yackle: When she died, all of Elphaba's possessions were burned, except for her broomstick, her hat, her green bottle, and her journal. I was much as shocked as you are when I read this. But Elphaba sometimes confided to me during her run from the Wizard. I find her in my church nowadays and I give her food, shelter, or fresh clothes.

Dorothy's views of Oz had now changed. Everything she believed in was nothing but a lie. The Wizard, who seemed like a good man turned out to be a very bad wizard after all. Even Glinda, who had always acted so perky and sunny to everyone, it was all just a mask to hide her true feelings about the Witch. She had kept quiet for five years and let people say cruel things about her because all she cared about was receiving attention, as what Dorothy thought. She stood up from the bed, her eyes ablaze with anger.

Dorothy: _(angrily)_ So you knew…and Glinda knew…that Elphaba was innocent…all along…and you never told anyone, not even me! And the Wizard…he had me kill her!

Mother Yackle: The people are still blinded by the lies the Wizard and Morrible have told them, none of them would believe me if I told them the truth. But I suspect your close friend the straw man might know the truth as well.

Dorothy: The Scarecrow? What do you mean?

Mother Yackle: _(slyly) _I've seen him wander around the woods, placing roses on Elphaba's grave. Why, it's like he's been in the forest before when he visits her.

Dorothy: Knew his way around the forest? Only Elphaba and Fiyero were in the forest when they.…

Then, her face turned as white as the bed sheets. In her mind, she put two and two together, until she put the pieces together.

Dorothy: Oh no. No! He can't be! Are you saying that…?

Mother Yackle: If I think you're going to say what I think you're going to say, then yes! Elphaba was the one who created your three best friends. Tis a shame two of them never knew the truth; she only intended to save them when they were convinced she did it as an act of evil. But only one of them knew the truth, and I think you just figured it out who he is.

Just then the door opened. Standing by the doorway was an old enemy of Dorothy and Ozma, the evil witch Mombi. Cuffs were still on her wrists and two guards stood by the doorway, waiting.

Mombi: _(smirks)_ Sorry for barging in, but I couldn't help but overhear you. _(to Dorothy)_ I can't get over on how much you've grown, look at you! You don't look too attractive, but your face has a style of prettiness to attract attention.

Dorothy: What are you doing here, Mombi?

Mombi: I came here to pray for a lost friend. Ozma's letting me get time off from prison for good behavior; as long as I don't do anything wicked. She's too goody good like Glinda. Speaking of which, it's a shame Glinda never told you the truth. Why do you think she snapped at you earlier?

Dorothy: You knew Elphaba?

Mombi: Huh! Sure I knew her, during those long five years of being on the run from the Wizard. When I heard that you liquidated her, I was bent on getting revenge on you, but I teamed up with Roquat the Nome King to take over Oz, then dispose of you personally. Speaking of disposable, it's so tragic that Elphaba was killed. If you knew the truth back then, you could've cleared her name. But of course, you had to side with the Wizard and all those wretched fools who believed she was truly evil, and you had to kill her just for the sake of returning home to your precious auntie and uncle. How pathetic. Perhaps Glinda hates you for doing such a thing to her best friend. Why, maybe even Fiyero secretly hates for killing his sweet, innocent beloved….even when he had deceived you all those years. Sometimes knowing the truth can be a pretty bad thing, my pretty.

Tears now burned in Dorothy's eyes and her lower lip quivered as she let Mombi's cruel taunts reach into her mind. She had killed an innocent woman who lived a rough life and had been constantly trying to do good. And the Wizard, being her one true father, had tricked her and turned all of Oz against Elphaba, even sending an angry mob out to kill her. Does Glinda really hate her for killing Elphaba? She had, after all, been pretending to be happy about her death. Does Scarecrow, her closest friend, hate her as well? Obviously, those tow used to be lovers. Her closest friend the Scarecrow with Elphaba, whom she used to believe was evil, made Dorothy feel repulsive. The memory of Elphaba's melting was like an icy cold arrow that struck into her heart as Dorothy raced out of the room, pushing past Mombi and the two guards on her way out.

Outside the church, Dorothy could hear people cheering for the demise of the "Wicked" Witch and were praising Dorothy for it. This made Dorothy feel sick to her stomach as she desperately attempted to escape this dreadful party. When she saw the closest friends she knew in her childhood, the Scarecrow, the Tin Man, the Cowardly Lion, coming towards her with cheerful smiles on their faces, Dorothy couldn't bear to face them.

But as her friends got closer to her, an incensed Dorothy gave them each a repulsive shove as she dashed through the crowded streets of Emerald City. The guys were left disconcerted and bewildered by her behavior. But by the time they recovered from the shock, they left to find Dorothy, concerned.

A brokenhearted Dorothy left the Emerald City. She had wandered aimlessly into the dark and misty forest, in tears of sorrow, guilt, and anger. She felt betrayed by those she thought were good to her. Dorothy now directed her pity towards Elphaba. But she wished she had never heard the story from Mother Yackle. Curiosity really killed the cat once she knew the truth.

Elphaba's grave stood before her, underneath an old oak tree, covered in vines. R.I.P ELPHABA THROPP. Old and dried up flowers lay by the grave, probably left there by Glinda and the Scarecrow. Dorothy got down on her knees, and began to wail and sob hysterically. She had never cried this much in her life, except there were times in her childhood that she would cry.

Dorothy: Oh, Elphaba! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to kill you! I didn't know who you were until now! I wish you could've told me the truth about yourself, then I could've helped you! I can't believe I ever trusted those fools who turned against you and lied to me all those years!

But Dorothy didn't notice that the mist behind her began to thicken, and a mysterious ghostly figure approached Dorothy. A green hand gently touched Dorothy's shoulder. Feeling the touch, Dorothy whirled around and found herself face to face with Elphaba, her long black hair let loose and she was wearing a white loose dress.

Elphaba: Hey, farm girl. I thought you'd never get here.

She gave Dorothy a warm and genial smile, while the girl stared in shock and bewilderment. Dorothy opened her mouth to scream when Elphaba put her hand up to silence her.

Elphaba: DON'T try to freak out. I know it's scary for you to see me as a ghost, but relax. I'm not gonna hurt you. I just came to say-oomph!

Squealing with joy, Dorothy threw her arms around Elphaba's neck, hugging her. Elphaba was taken aback by this. Then Dorothy let go of her and began apologizing to her rapidly.

Dorothy: I'm so sorry for killing you! I didn't mean to do it! And I'm sorry if my house fell on your sister!

Elphaba: It's ok. It wasn't your fault. Morrible created that cyclone to kill Nessa. That bucket of water that you used was placed on the shelf on purpose. You see, _I_ had it put there so it you could use it to destroy me.

Dorothy: _(disbelief)_ You wanted to melt?

Elphaba: Yes. Now that I realized that my name could never be cleared, and with those close to me gone, I felt I had no purpose in life. But Glinda was the only true friend I ever had.

Dorothy: Well now you have two true friends – me.

Elphaba: I saw you coming and overheard your wailing, even though you knew the truth too late.

Dorothy: I feel like everyone I know here has been lying to me, using me, and I hate it! And I hate them!

Elphaba: Listen Dorothy, though it's the first time I spoke your name, you're gonna have to forgive your friends. They care about you and they look out for you every day. And your gonna have to forgive the Wizard too. He had no idea of what he was doing to his own daughter.

Dorothy: What?

Elphaba: The salesman, who gave my mother the Green Elixer and got her pregnant, was the Wizard. _He_ was my real father. Once he knew the truth, he regretted what he had done and he was willing to grant you and your friends' wishes, and leave Oz in his balloon. I had these powers because I was a child born of both Oz and the outside world. The Green Elixer that made my skin green had a "difficult side effect" due to water, which caused my skin to burn if water made contact.

Dorothy: Ohhhh my Oz! Now there's even more news you're telling me that will make me go crazy! Why didn't you tell me about yourself years ago?

Elphaba: I had already accepted my new title as wicked, and you wouldn't believe me if I ever tried to tell you.

Dorothy: But I would've believed you! I know how it feels when nobody understands you or listens to you, like when no one would listen to me when Miss Gulch was coming to take Toto away or when no one would believe me about the land of Oz, so they sent me to a horrid clinic to have Oz erased from my mind! And I love animals too; I felt the same way when Miss Gulch tried to have Toto put down from biting her leg and when Aunt Em wanted to make Billina into roast chicken for not laying eggs! So you see, we have so much in common that I could've helped you and we could've been friends!

Elphaba: Whoa. I thought I was the only one alone and misunderstood. But I'm glad that you and Ozma got rid of the bans against the Animals. They have every right to do whatever business or activities they have, and let their voices be heard.

Dorothy: That's right. People shouldn't judge others by what they look like, it's to accept them by what's in their hearts.

Elphaba: Exactly. Um Dorothy, I'm sorry too. For locking you up in my castle, well it was Fiyero's castle for real, and for how I treated you back then. I just wanted my sister's shoes as something to remember her by, but I didn't know about the magical abilities I put within them. If I had known about it, I would've used them to defeat the Wizard.

Dorothy: Apology accepted. But speaking of Fiyero, you were quite lucky to have him…_(bitterly_)…even if he is _brainless._

Elphaba: So you know then? Hey, I did the best I could! I saved his life! Like how I saved Boq, your tin friend, and Burr, your lion friend. I thought Fiyero was dead until he came visiting my grave.

Dorothy: We should tell everyone the truth! They need to know! You don't deserve to be hated and feared. You're a good witch, Elphaba.

Elphaba: Dorothy, I appreciate what you wanna do for me, but no one must ever know the truth. I have grown to accept my title as wicked. No one can ever know. Promise me you'll never tell anyone.

Dorothy: _(sighs)_ Alright, I promise. But I will promise to come visit you when no one is looking.

Elphaba: And I will promise to always be by your side if you ever need me.

Dorothy: Thank you.

The two former enemies, now friends, shared the most loving and warm embrace, before Elphaba's ghost faded into darkness and into the fog.

Dorothy: Elphaba, wait! Come back!

But Elphaba was gone. Poor Dorothy was alone again. A twig snapped from behind a tree. Dorothy glanced back, afraid to see who had been watching her with converse with Elphaba's ghost. She was relieved, yet disturbed, to see it was the Scarecrow.

Scarecrow: Dorothy, thank Oz I found you!

Dorothy: Scarecrow?

Scarecrow: I've been looking everywhere for you. You had me worried sick.

Dorothy: _(bitterly)_ Or should I call you _Fiyero?_

Scarecrow: Huh? What are you talking about?

Dorothy: Don't lie to me! I know who you are! And I know the truth about you, about Elphaba, about everything! Why do you think I pushed you away earlier?! Now tell me the truth, Fiyero!

Scarecrow: _(hesitates)_ You're right. My name is Fiyero. I'm a prince from the Winkie County, former captain of the royal guard…

Dorothy: And I also know about you and Elphaba too!

Scarecrow: How did you find out?

Dorothy: Mother Yackle from the St. Glinda Church told me the whole story! And when she mentioned how you would talk about being brainless and that she saw you visit Elphaba's grave, I put two and two together, that Fiyero and the Scarecrow are one in the same!

Scarecrow: Listen Dorothy, I had to my identity a secret from you because-

But Dorothy cut him off by slapping him across the face. It didn't hurt the Scarecrow since he was made of straw.

Dorothy: No, you listen! All those years, you were my first friend and I cared about you most of all, but you've been lying to me all this time! You never wanted a brain; you only wanted to use me to find Elphaba!

Scarecrow: No! I really did need a brain!

Dorothy: For what? To come up with a plan to get rid of the Wizard and save Elphaba?! You could've told me and I could've helped you both! But you decided to keep the secret and let everyone bad mouth your girlfriend! You're just like how you used to be in your school days, a shallow, selfish, and spoiled prince! It's no wonder you were always brainless!

Scarecrow: _(shouts)_ Will you let me explain!

The Scarecrow had her sit down on a tree stump, rather forcibly. Then he sat on another tree stump next to her. After regaining himself, the former Winkie prince looked into Dorothy's eyes. He could see clearly that she was deeply hurt and angry with him. He couldn't blame her for being mad at him. He had always thought of telling her the truth someday, but that time had come when she discovered the truth from that tattle tale crone, leaving her bitter towards him and everyone around her. So calmly and gently as ever, the Scarecrow told her his backstory.

Scarecrow: When I was being tortured by the guards and transformed into a straw man, I lost my memory of who I was and everyone and everything. I had always believed I was a real scarecrow. But my memory came back during my time as King of Emerald City.

Dorothy: Is that all?

Scarecrow: No. But you're right. I'm sorry that I kept all this a secret from you. If you knew who I was, I would get in trouble with the law, since they know Fiyero aided the "Witch's" escape. Only Boq and Burr know who I am, but I had them promise not to say anything. We all agreed that we thought it was for the best, but I guess you found out the hard way. And I didn't lie to you in the first place; I needed a brain to regain my memory, but having a brain has made me think more and become wiser, which I owe it all to both you and Elphaba. You both made me start thinking for the better. I know your upset with me and I can see the truth does hurt, but you have to promise you won't tell anyone about who I am. I'm really sorry for keeping you in the dark, Dorothy. I've grown so fond of you over the years. After all, you were always coming to my rescue when I thought no one would help me. I really care about you, Dorothy, but can you ever forgive me?

Listening to his heartfelt apology and kind words eased Dorothy's anger. She wiped the tears from her eyes and nodded her head, promising to keep his identity a secret.

Dorothy: All right. I promise. I'm sorry for taking it out on you. I thought you or Glinda would hate me for murdering Elphaba.

Scarecrow: I never hated you, and Glinda doesn't hate you either. We know you were just a child, and it was an accident. You're not a murderer.

Dorothy: That's a relief. I guess you really did love her, didn't you?

Scarecrow: Yeah. You even remind me of her at times. Like I said, I owed you both big time for helping me think for the better and the greater good.

As the two smiled, Dorothy touched his cloth face, where she had slapped him.

Dorothy: I'm sorry I slapped you.

Scarecrow: It's ok. I probably deserved it anyway.

Dorothy: Did it hurt?

Scarecrow: No. Like I said, I can't feel…any…pain.

The touch was familiar to him. Their eyes' meeting was familiar. His heart leapt in his throat like before. Just like that time he and Elphaba freed Burr when he was a cub. But Dorothy's eyes seemed hypnotizing, alluring, and her touch was soft and tender. Even Dorothy found his bright blue eyes entrancing as she began to lean closer to his face. The Scarecrow found himself leaning in close enough to Dorothy's face. Their mouths were inches away from locking into what would appear to be a kiss. But Dorothy, thinking it would hurt Elphaba to see her kiss Fiyero, immediately snapped out of it and stood up, embarrassed. The Scarecrow stood up too, also embarrassed for what he was about to do. He knew he always cared about Dorothy, but he never knew he had found himself doing the unthinkable. But it would have to wait.

Dorothy: Uh, we should get back to Emerald City.

Scarecrow: Good idea. Let's get out of here.

The Scarecrow ran into one direction while Dorothy headed down the path she came. She looked back and called out to him.

Dorothy: The Emerald City is this way!

Scarecrow: _(runs back to her)_ I knew that.

At Emerald City, Glinda watched from the balcony as the Ozians were having the time of their lives during the festivities. As Dorothy and the Scarecrow joined their waiting friends, Elphaba's ghost followed close to Dorothy and Fiyero, watching them rejoin their friends. She also looked down at her dearest friend, Glinda.

**(Civilians)**

**No one mourns the wicked**

**Now at last, she's dead and gone**

**Now at last, there's joy throughout the land**

**Good news, good news**

**(Glinda) **

**Who can say if I've been changed for the better?**

**(Elphaba, Glinda) **

**But because I knew you**

**(Civilians)**

**No one mourns the wicked**

**(Glinda)**

**Because I knew you… **

**(Elphaba, Glinda) **

**I have been changed**

**(Dorothy) **

**For good**

**(Civilians)**

**No one mourns the wicked…Wicked…WICKED!**

_**Thank you for reading. When I listend to Everybody's Fool I thought it would suite perfectly on how Dorothy would feel if she knew the truth about Elphaba, Glinda, Fiyero, and everyone she knew. The ElphabaxFiyero pairing is nice, but I've always been a DorothyxScarecrow fan. I wanted to write about how Dorothy would feel if she knew the truth about Elphaba and how her point of view on the people she knew would change her, as well as change the opening and ending to Wicked.**_


End file.
